


Finally

by zenexit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Food, Jetko, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Zuko really needs, it's a little love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that I constantly tell my favorite characters that they need a hug and a lunchables.
> 
> This was a request from my girlfriend for her birthday! 
> 
> Also this is a stark contrast to my other Jetko fic and to be honest what Zuko needs after a fic like that.
> 
> Set in a high school AU of sorts, it's not touched on much besides the fact that they're in a classroom.

Jet’s brisk footfalls met the shiny light covered tiling of the classroom floor. Making his way over to his wooden school desk he sat down with little abandon and placed his backpack carefully on the ground. Inside of it were _the goods_ and he had to make sure nothing happened to the dark blue bag’s cargo before it was delivered. If something happened because of his own stupid mistakes all of this would be for nothing, and there would be more than one disappointed party at the end of it.

The brown haired youth put his chin in his palm and gave the classroom a smug smile.  No one even had the slightest idea about what was in the bag. When he pulled it out later, a few minutes from now actually, he would find all the shocked expressions hilarious. No one could possibly be expecting what he was going to take out of the backpack and that was part of what made this entire thing so enjoyable.

The point of the mission Jet was at now was simply waiting. He had to wait until the proper moment to execute the delivery of his backpack’s hidden contents. For that to happen the receiver had to arrive to class, and when he finally did the moment would be priceless.

Jet continued to wait just like that, sitting in his desk chair with chin in hand, staring out the window while smirking. He would have looked out the door but that would expose his secret inner excitement.  That wouldn’t do for the element of the unexpected he was trying to achieve or for his reputation. Jet wasn’t really one to try to uphold those sorts of things, it just happened naturally. But not when it came to one person in particular.

Soft talking at the door to the teacher gave it away. Jet moved his eyes to check the door to find the results he wanted. Standing there was exactly who he had been waiting to arrive to receive his surprise, Zuko.

Jet waited for him to take his seat before turning and casually opening his backpack. His tanned hands moved inside to grab out a cooled plastic package. It was heavier than it originally appeared, one side being disproportionate to the other.  The reason was a small plastic pouch filled with fruit flavored liquid that Jet knew tasted quite delicious. This particular pouch was the best flavor in fact, his own personal favorite, Roarin’ Waters.

Jet walked to the front of the class where Zuko was sitting, steps confident.

“Hey Zuko,” Jet called ahead of himself, still a few steps from the desk. Just like he expected the black haired teen didn’t turn to look at him. “I have something for you.”

“What? Jet, class is about to start.” Zuko glanced behind him at Jet before turning back towards his papers. Jet was hiding the surprise behind his back so Zuko had no way of knowing what it was yet.

Jet stopped next to Zuko’s desk before saying,

“Stand up.”

“What?” Zuko said in disbelief.

“Stand up. I need to give you something.”

“Jet we really don’t have time for-” Zuko was cut off by Jet quickly.

“Come on it’ll just take a second.” Jet said in his most convincing tone.

Zuko let out a loud sigh, standing up he turned to look at Jet before his eyes widened. Jet had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Zuko didn’t push him off right away, which was good, but he also didn’t hug back. Jet didn’t have his eyes open but he could feel the other teen’s body tensing.  Jet held on for a moment more before pulling away. He left Zuko at arm’s length, only needing his right arm to administer the gift

“Here.” Jet handed his gift, it was a closed package of turkey and cheese Lunchables, Capri Sun pouch included.

“What…?” Zuko asked in a confused voice. He looked down at the children’s food in his hands with confusion.

“It’s for you, thought you would like it. Just cheer up, okay?” Jet used the hand still on Zuko to clap his shoulder affectionately. With one toothier smile Jet walked away from the other and back to his desk. He could tell that he was getting questioning glances from the students around him, and he suppressed the urge to laugh.

Once Jet was seated he noticed Zuko had already gotten back into his own cheap blue plastic chair, staring at the meal in front of him. The soft sound of plastic being unsealed was audible even at the back of the class.

Zuko lifted one of the crackers, pausing before stacking turkey on it and then the cheese. With a cautious nibble he continued to enjoy his food. The amber eyed teen continued to look over his shoulder as he ate, looking to the back of the room to see Jet still sitting there, looking as pleased with himself as ever. With a cautious drink from his Capri Sun Zuko narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure why this had happened, but he couldn’t lie, it was a nice surprise.


End file.
